borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:PS3 Looking for Legit Players to Farm and Trade
}} A friend and I are looking for someone to farm Craw and to trade weapons. Apparently two +2 to rare items mods is not as good as having a full squad in terms of loot quality. If you have ever had any association to modded weapons, we don't want you. If interested, post your PSN here. You can reach me at Thief_DoD on PSN, but do mention you saw this post. I will delete messages from anyone I don't recognize. 15:32, August 13, 2010 (UTC)Thief My PSN user name is doctordeath7-11 i got two characters who are about level 54.... im taking one of them and transfering it to my other PSN account....you can also contact me at bradsjones90(my friends old account) My PSN is Kozzark i have a lvl 61 soldier and i dont mod My PSN is nutbowl (no dirty undertones or anything) and im only level 28 but looking for someone to help me with some missions. i know that isnt the point of this section or whatever just looking for help though. Thanks :) My psn is Karlosnived, i have a 61 siren and 43 or so hunter, i don't mod either, have a mic too if thats worth anything My psn is Owen-p-, have a 61 siren and hunter, never modded and have been looking for a group of people to start doing stuff with. Owen-p- 02:30, August 16, 2010 (UTC) My psn is onemoment, I have a lvl 61 Berserker, Soldier, and Hunter along with a lvl 40 siren. I have a bunch of red items though, the only pearl I'd consider trading is a rose shield. My psn Ktuck21, have a 61 soldier every legit pearl except ironclad and a omega and jackal im legit have accidently picked up modded wep but checked wiki so dropped ill farm with ya message me and tell me its guy from wiki who wanted to farm usually dont add random peeps but farmin is what i wanna do im a medic so that will help My PSN is SporkOfRage. I've got a lvl 61 Soldier, Siren, and Hunter. I can run just about any skillset needed to help you out with some leveling or quest work. No problem with farming, either, just make sure we're playing legit, and I'll kill just about anything. I play 100% legit, don't mod, and don't use Willowtree for edits. Make sure that you include the word "Borderlands" in your friend request, so I'll know to accept you. MisterJoshua 21:23, October 13, 2010 (UTC) My PSN is Krystallias. I have a level 61 Siren, Catalyst in party of 3+, Mercenary at 2 or alone. I'd be happy to do some armory runs, Crawmerax, or about anything else in team in Borderlands. Send me a friend request, and if you see me online, send an invite! Krystallias 01:37, October 14, 2010 (UTC) My PSN is Rappan_Athuk. I have Lilith, Mordecai, and Brick at level 61. I'm also looking to farm craw or anything else. I am completely legit. Also my Underdome Gun Bank is chock full of Orange and Dark Orange weapons that i'm just itching to trade. Send me an invite to any game and I will be glad to play any part of the game. My PSN is Krutalanux. I have Lilith at Level 61. Only problem is that i have currently not much time because of work.